Imaginaerum
by Jackson1967
Summary: A case of love and fight to stay together. Lt.Horatio Caine appears through the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Imaginaerum

Pairing : Mac Taylor & Kayla Caine

Rating : K+

A/N: Own Kayla and the idea but everything not mine. Dedicated to my friend timspeedlefan.

Summary : A case of love and fight to stay together. Caine appears through the fic.

Chapter One

Mac was having a day off which was a rare thing Mac did but he wanted to as he was with Kayla who was living with Mac at his place after meeting two years after Kayla had fled from her family home.

Kayla had explained the truth to Mac who asked her to stay with him, as Kayla agreed to stay with Mac at his place when they slowly fell for each other and Mac was wary of falling in love again after losing Claire in 9/11.

Mac knew that he was falling in love with Kayla and he wanted to tell her how he felt, but was scared in case she didn't feel the same about him as he knew that he loved her so much.

Kayla was asleep in their bed when Mac joined her in their bed, as Mac then hugged her closely then Mac admitted " I love you." when Kayla replied " I love you too.".

Mac smiled when Kayla told him that she loved him too, which gave Mac such a smile that he kissed her to celebrate their love when Kayla tells Mac " I'm pregnant with your baby.".

Mac was shocked when Kayla told him that she was expecting his baby and he just smiled with happiness that he was getting the chance to be a dad.

Kayla asks Mac " Keep us a secret?" when Mac replied " Of course I will sweetheart.", as Kayla smiled knowing their relationship was going to be a secret.

Mac was so excited about being a dad for the first time and he knew that Claire would be happy for him and Kayla who had brightened up Mac's life over the last two years.

As they laid in bed together just wrapped up in the comfort of each other, it made Mac realise just how lucky he really was to find someone like Kayla.

Mac had his cell phone turned off and the apartment phone off the hook, as he wanted private time with Kayla and their unborn baby who was starting to kick.

Kayla was so excited to be carrying Mac's baby and she was a little scared at the same time but she knew that she wasn't alone with this as Mac was there.

Mac placed his hand on her baby bump when their baby kicked for the first time which made Mac laugh in amazement and he had a smile on his face when the baby kicked.

As they laid in bed together, Kayla tells Mac " I want our baby to be known as Baby Taylor until he or she arrives." which made Mac reply " Aww Baby Taylor, I love it.".

Kayla smiled in reply as their unborn baby would be known as Baby Taylor until the due date.

Kayla's family were still searching for her and there had been no sightings of her in Fort Worth Texas as she was actully in New York and living with Mac.

Mac knew the reason why Kayla fled her family home and he couldn't blame her for leaving like she did, as her own mother hit her everyday until Kayla left home.

Will Kayla's family ever find her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Mac was sleeping, he thought about how happy he was since he met Kayla, as she had given him a reason to keep going and he had to smile at how much she meant to him.

Kayla was in the living room just thinking about what her mother did to her, as she noticed that one of her cuts had opened up and she sniffled softly as she didn't want to wake Mac.

Mac rolled over to find himself alone, when he got up and found Kayla in the living room bleeding and he quickly got his first aid kit, then cleaned up the cut for her as Mac cuddled her to him.

Kayla just stayed close to Mac, who asked " You ok sweetie?" when Kayla replied " Just thinking about to what my mother did and how she made my childhood hell. I want our baby to have a better childhood than I did.".

Mac rubbed Kayla's back soothingly then said " We'll give our baby the best childhood.", as Mac then leads Kayla back to their bed and once in bed, Kayla cuddles back into Mac.

Kayla knew how safe she felt with Mac and the love between them was strong, as the sun rose Mac clearly wanted to stay with Kayla and he called in sick, so he could be with Kayla.

Stella worried about Mac and knew that he just doesn't take a couple days off without warning but she decided to see him later after shift, when a woman walked into see if her daughter Kayla had been found.

Marcia reported her daughter missing and explained why she had left home when Stella made a note of that and wondered if Kayla wanted to be found.

Stella was unaware that Kayla was with Mac wrapped up in bed together spending alone time together, as Kayla felt their baby kicking more which made Mac laugh.

Kayla loved being pregnant with Mac's baby and she loved him deeply and always would for the rest of her life with him and their child together as a family.

Mac embraced Kayla lovingly in his arms as they spent time alone together without their phones calling, Mac made sure that the apartment phone was off the hook too.

Kayla knew that her future was with Mac and Baby Taylor who would have a good start in life and Mac would protect his child and Kayla, no matter what it took.

Mac asks Kayla " Marry me", which surprises Kayla who then replies " Of course I'll marry you.", which made Mac so happy that Kayla had agreed to marry him.

As the team were looking through the case on Kayla, little did they know just how close she was and they had no idea that she was with Mac who had became her fiance.

Stella decided to visit Msc at his place and once Mac let her in, Stella saw Kayla sitting on the sofa reading about celebs when Mac smiled at her, as Kayla smiled back.

Mac admits to Stella " You can't tell anyone that Kayla's here with me and she's gonna be my wife.", when Stella replied " I wanna know why she's with you.".

Mac sighed then admitted " Her own mother abused her for a lng time and she left cos of it." which made Stella reply " I won't tell anyone about this.".

How long can the secret stay hidden?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A couple months had passed and Kayla's baby bump grew and neither she or Mac knew what they were having as both agreed to wait and see on the date that their baby arrives.

Kayla was in the lab with Mac as they were spending time together, when Marcia kept bugging the team about Kayla, only for Kayla to appear and Marcia tried to hug Kayla who pushed her away.

Marcia pulled Kayla with her only for a struggle to ensue and Marica pushed Kayla down the stairs and Mac quickly rushed to Kayla's side and begs her to survive.

Flack arrests Marica while the team worry about Kayla and the baby, when Mac rushes Kayla to the hospital and Kayla's taken to ICU to be watched closely by Mac who was in her room.

( Claire's appearance )

The lab was quiet and only dim lights were shining, as Kayla could see the team comforting Mac in the break room and Kayla sighed when she felt something behind her and she turned but nothing.

" It's gonna be ok Kayla" Claire said when Kayla looked to her left and saw someone who she didn't know and Kayla asked " How?", when Claire said " I'm Claire Conrad-Taylor and I know that Mac loves you.".

Kayla replied " Mac told me about you." which made Claire smile and she took Kayla to the hospital and Kayla saw Mac by her hospital bedside and Kayla sniffled.

Claire spoke " You gotta survive for Mac and he's so lost without you.", as Kayla asked " Will our baby be ok?" when Claire replied " Yeah your baby will be fine.".

Kayla looked inside and saw Mac in a state and she spoke " He's the love of my life and I know he needs me and our baby." and Claire replied " I know how much he loves you and he needs you.".

Claire asks Kayla " Look after Mac for me?" and Kayla replied " Course I will Claire.", when Claire walks away from them both.

A few hours later, Mac was asleep while he held her hand tightly and Kayla woke up then spoke, "Mac" only for Mac to wake up and see Kayla looking back at him.

The doctor came around to check on Kayla and he removed the drips and left them alone, when Kayla smiled weakly and Mac admitted " Thought I was gonna lose you and our baby.".

Kayla replied " You will never ever lose us sweetheart." and Mac sniffled and leant in to kiss her when Kayla kissed him back.

Kayla felt her unborn baby kicking and she let Mac feel their baby kicking and Mac asked " What do you think the sex of our baby is?" and Kayla replied " I think it's a boy.".

Mac smiled at what Kayla said and he just loved her so much and he just hoped that Claire approved of Kayla, as Mac knew just how much Kayla and their unborn baby meant to him.

Kayla was still resting when she was taken to have a scan on their baby, when Mac saw his baby on the screen and he smiled when the nurse asked if they wanted to know.

Mac looked over at Kayla who nodded and the nurse then tells them the sex of their baby, which makes Mac hug Kayla in joy as Kayla hugs him back.

Is it gonna be plain sailing for Mac and Kayla?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kayla was still in ICU, as Mac stayed by her bedside while she slept as they were talking baby names, for their unborn baby and they had chosen one for each, and they still didn't know what they were having.

Mac thought back to the day, that he met Kayla and how they slowly fell for each other, and it made Mac smile as he mulled over the memories of their first meeting, he knew that she was everything to him.

Kayla had to stay in hospital for another few days until the doctors were ready to let her go home, but Mac asked Kayla " How would you like to recover in Chicago?".

Mac watched as Kayla replied " That's a good idea sweetie.", as Mac smiled that Kayla had agreed to recover in Chicago for a while along with Mac.

Kayla was allowed out of hospital that Friday afternoon, as they had to get their stuff ready and head to Chicago to spend time together and so Kayla could recover.

Once in Chicago, Mac and Kayla stay in an apartment, when Kayla feels their baby kicking again which she smiled at then tells Mac, who places his hand on her bump to feel the kicks.

Mac smiled at upon feeling his unborn baby kicking, as he knew that he was so excited to be getting the chance to be a father and he was going to a hands on dad.

Kayla knew that since she and Mac had gotten together, her life had changed for the better and she owed that to Mac who has been very protective towards her, as Kayla loved that.

As the team worked the case back in New York, Mac just hoped that neither he or Kayla would hear from Marcia again as he worried for the safety of Kayla and their unborn baby.

Kayla knew that Mac was aware of what Marica had done and it made him protective of her and with that Kayla knew that Mac was the one she'd always love.

Mac didn't think that he'd ever find love again after losing Claire, but alas Mac was unaware that Claire had brought Kayla to him, as Claire wanted Mac to be happy.

Kayla had went to bed before Mac who stayed up for a while longer, as he heard a voice that spoke " Mac protect Kayla.", when Mac looked up to see a vision of Claire.

Mac nodded then said " Of course I will Claire.", when Claire said " I brought Kayla to you as I wanted you have a second chance at love." when Mac smiled then said " Thank you Claire.".

Claire disappeared once again and Mac went to their room and watched Kayla sleep soundly, which made Mac smile seeing her in a happy place.

Mac got changed and got into bed next to his fiancee, then Mac placed his hand on her baby bump and closed his eyes holding their baby to him as they slept together.

Kayla was so happy with Mac and despite what her mother did, it didn't stop Kayla from staying with Mac who she loves so much and feels safe and most of all... Protected.

Will an early arrival survive?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kayla was resting in the afternoon sun and her injuries were healing up really well and she'd been having twinges but she shurgged them off and as she got up, her waters broke three months early.

Shouting on Mac, who quickly rushed in to the room only for Kayla to utter " My waters broke.", as Mac quickly grabbed the hospital bag and he took Kayla to hospital where the nurses try to stop the labour.

Kayla was so scared when the doctors tell both her and Mac that they need to induce her to have the baby which worries Mac about both Kayla and their baby.

Mac tries to assure Kayla that it'll be ok, but Kayla had no idea if either her or their baby would be ok, when she was given an injection to bring on the contractions for the baby.

As the hours passed, Kayla felt the baby moving south and Mac held her hand as she gave birth to their baby, when Kayla passed out afterwards, which scared Mac.

Nurses were working on Baby Taylor who had been taken to the Special Care Baby Unit, where Mac got to see his baby for the first time and Mac got emotional on the first glimpse.

Kayla was recovering when the doctor tells her how her baby is doing, when she is allowed to see the baby, and Mac is already there with their child in the unit.

Mac was allowed to touch his child when Kayla asks him " Boy or girl?", when Mac replied " It's a boy." which made Kayla smile that they had a baby boy together.

Kayla looked at their son in his incubator fighting to survive, when Mac asks " We still agreed on the name we picked for him?" as Kayla replied " Yeah of course.".

Mac smiled at Kayla then looked back to their son, when the doctor came around to check up on their baby, then the doctor asked " What have you both decided to call him?".

Mac looked to Kayla who said " We decided to call him Harley Sebastian Taylor." which the doctor wrote down on the birth certifcate for little Harley.

Kayla hoped that Harley would survive and be allowed home to New York, as Mac called Stella and tells her that his newborn son is here and fighting for his life.

As the days passed and Harley was getting stronger each day, he was taken out from his incubator and Kayla held Harley for the first time, as Mac watched them together.

Mac also got to hold his son for the first time too, as he smiled while holding his little boy knowing that Harley had a long road ahead to survive and be allowed home.

Two months had passed and Harley was much more stronger, as Mac and Kayla were told that they could take Harley home to New York, which was good news for Mac and Kayla.

Kayla got Harley changed into his babygro and put him into his carrier with a warm blanket, as they left hospital with their little boy for the first time.

Mac and Kayla stayed for a few more days before going back to New York with their son Harley,

As Kayla and Mac arrived back in New York with Harley, they went home and got Harley settled into his new home and Mac was so pleased to have his son home.

Later that evening, Mac got a phone call from Horatio Caine telling him something shocking and Horatio tells Mac " I have a daughter somewhere."...

How will Mac react? Who is Horatio's daughter?


End file.
